Scream For Me
by Predatress
Summary: Two different breeds of Hunters of the Night, complete opposites in numerous ways but drawn together for the same reason. At first, it was just to kill each other but then...
1. Prologue

_For my Lux-chan. This is one of the fanfics she's been eager for. _

_Rated M for violence and gore....and eventually sex. A heads - up is: First section is Luxord, second section is Xaldin.  
_

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is property of Square Enix and Disney

Candy is Dandy

Manipulating a human was so easy, it should be illegal, especially when it came to women. The way her eyes will sparkle if she was innocent, or darken when she wasn't. How her cheeks will flush and her chest would rise and fall slowly even when her breathing was quickened as she is driven empty of her coherent thought and logic. And his favorite part is when she would cling to him, her thighs hugging his hips while she desperately whispered and gasped, hands holding tightly to his pretty black suit, manicured nails digging into the fabric while she begged for more than kisses. He would whisper his okay, placing one last kiss to her neck, sucking softly before finally he bit down and hard, sharp canine pierced straight through delicate, glitter-lotion covered flesh, blood pouring out into his mouth.

And while she took her last breaths, he would walk away full, straightening his jacket, smirking as he wiped any extra drops of blood from his short-trimmed beard. Though it wasn't as thrilling and satisfying as it was something decades ago, it was his life, and going for new things was always the best part. A day or two a week went like this, and every now and then he would actually spare the girl, stopping the time she lived in to drink and leave, the victim never knowing what bit her. He visited different countries, different states, and cities. Each week was something different, but how long before he would be bored with it all?

Immortality came with the consequence of boredom.

but Lust is Sweeter

_Hunting was his calling. It is what he is born with, and what the Goddess gave him. He was an honorable fighter, and most definitely an honorable killer. He would not shame his prey, nor would he cheat. It was his blood that he would never go against his values, and the blood, flesh and bone of others that kept him alive. He could eat normal food if he wanted, but what beast would want to bite into reheated chemicals when he could have the delight of chasing down his food, and have it fresh, warm and wet? He did not care if his victims were male, or female. He would only chase the healthy, or put the weak out of their misery. He found more pleasure in the feeling of flesh breaking and tasting the first drops of blood than anything, but he would not kill for fun. _

_That was the thing about his kind. They were either unacceptable loners or were prideful creatures that lived in packs. He somehow found himself in the middle, living with only a hunter of human blood and the man's younger half-brother, a scrawny but still suitable beast of the night. It was the only reason he could trust the gun fighter; he kept his werebrother healthy and, oddly enough, honorable. Anything less wasn't a child of the moon at all. But, as life went on, the gunner aged while the other two still appeared young, and finally....That was the thing about the weaker species, and the boy refused to accept it truly. He smiled, but it was empty. _

_Immortality came with the consequence of loneliness. _


	2. Chapter 1

_**5/6/o9**_ _So. . . who actually reads this? Well, to Bob Da Peach, you are very kind to not only put this story on your Alert List, but to also compliment it in a review. Thank you dearly. And to course, I wish to thank Sweetkittens for putting this on your Alert List as well. Hopefully I will be able to keep your attention, hm?_

_There is a small, loose reference to a roleplay my friend Muse and I have. Oh, and the chapter kind of drags on. . . I was never good with conclusions.  
_

_For Lux - chan still._

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is property of Square Enix and Disney

x x x

"H - hey Xaldin. . .?"

"What is it, Demyx?" The two figures continued to walk silently through the streets, the much bigger man's hands tucked into his pockets and the smaller one's arms crossed, hands rubbing from shoulder to elbow. Demyx looked up to his friend, then back to the sidewalk.

"It's going to be another anniversary without him in two nights. . .Can we. . .hunt in his honor?" The larger smiled,

"You know as well as I we have no space." Demyx nodded, glancing over his shoulder warily before he continued,

"The next city over. . . it. . . we could go there. I heard about it from him, ya know. . . how it was his birthplace."

"He tell you it was a mafia hangout and a hive of prostitutes?" The brunette gave a feeble smile and received a pat on the head, "I know. . . you share the same father, correct?" The younger's expression changed pleasantly, showing a soft pride at being reminded of his blood relation with someone he held so highly. Going back to massaging his arms, Demyx stared pitifully at Xaldin with a small beg evident in the back of his eyes. The taller pretended to ignore him, looking ahead with a stern expression that instantly gave Demyx the impression of rejection. By the time they reached their home in silence, the brunette was convinced his idea was pointedly denied, unlocking the door listlessly. "Do you know if any of his friends still live there? I agree we're over due for a vacation."

_THUD._

"Ya mean it? We can really go?" The boy was literally bouncing in his guardian's lap, black - haired man lying flat on his back from being tossed to the wood floor so suddenly. Normally, he would roll out of this position or have dodged completely, but he made an exception this night.

"Are you implying that I am a liar, Freak?" he playfully growled, upper lip rising to reveal gums and slowly growing fangs. The joking taunt was replied with Demyx kicking the door closed behind him, scooting forward to loom over and snarl softly,

"Are ya sayin' I'm forgetful?"

Xaldin froze, staring up at his 'captor' with surprise. For a moment, the other reminded him painfully of the man they lost seasons ago, Demyx actually reflecting the hunter's appearance in his eyes. Sitting up to touch the other's face, the illusion remained, gunner's expression twisting inquisitively. He was almost convinced his friend, his one - time companion had somehow returned and the mirage was shattered when a masochistic thrill blitzed from his throat. Glancing down, he noticed a certain kid's face partially hidden from his view and realized Demyx was gnawing beneath his Adam's apple. When a groan perked his attention, the smaller stopped to look at his guardian face - to - face, wiping his mouth as he spoke, "You all right. . .?" Concern was a neon sign over his head.

"I. . ." he felt unsure, but soon rested his forehead against the boy's in a sincere second to expose his belly, "He's still haunting me. . ." Demyx frowned, nuzzling the larger with puppy affection, fingers undoing and combing through Xaldin's braid ( the brunette convinced him some time ago to lose the dreadlocks.) They stayed like that for maybe ten minutes, Xaldin working to focus on the kid's talented hands rather than the face of the deceased, breaking the other's touch soon after. "So, who remains in the city?"

"Well, I. . . uhm. . . Cid is probably there, though Vincent probably doesn't visit as often now that. . . ya know." Xaldin nodded, though he slightly bristled at the mention of the pale weirdo, Vincent. "Oh, the bastet brothers still hang out there! Axel and Reno, remember the – okay, we won't hang out with them. . . sorry. Well, you know. . . I heard. . . Zex is still –," The bigger groaned, pushing the boy off him and making his way to the kitchen in exasperation,

"Stubborn old bat, Zexion! I understand he's wooing up some scrawny little stripper, but watch; when that kid figures out his knight in armor is a fucking _vampire_–,"

"Hey, Zexion's noble enough to be a Child of the Moon, and you know it! He wouldn't hurt Berryhead." Demyx could never remember the name of the prostitute his friend was secretly but romantically involved with, so they liked calling him Berryhead because his hair was such a red it looked like he dipped his head in berries. Following the black - haired man into the kitchen, he got to watch the irritable man tear into a lamb leg, back hunched in a way to say 'Back the Hell off.' "See? Now you're moping 'cause I'm right. . . aw, come on, I'm hungry too. You're being a jerk!" Xaldin snorted, still curled over his food as indigo irises glanced over to the runt,

"We'll visit the Blonde. If there's ever a _bat_ I can tolerate, it's his tamed one." The brunette went deadpan.

"That's just fucked up, Xal."

x x x

"Well, looky 'ere! Someone finally realized Jungle Man was out of style – _ow_!"

"Shut the Hell up. Least I can handle a little punch, bitch." Xaldin usually didn't resort to cussing, but when he was around Cid, it came naturally and it was fun bantering with someone that wouldn't eventually pout his way out of an argument. The blonde laughed and gave the taller man a good jab, not hard enough to hurt too much but still pretty hard.

"Yer the bitch, runnin' 'round with his tail between 'is legs – oho! Well if it isn't the lil' Gunner 'imself! C'mere, kid!" Demyx grinned like a happy little puppy and jumped on Cid, wrapping his legs around the man's waist and hugging above his shoulder's. One would think the guy would keel over from such a weight, but he actually held strong with a slight bend in his knees, handling the extra weight just fine. "Yer still a shrimp, Dem." Said shrimp clacked his teeth, biting air in a cute and meaningless threat. Releasing Cid, the brunette trotted back over to Xaldin's side and smiled, tipping the blonde off that they weren't here just to visit. "What'dya want?"

"We plan to hunt tomorrow, but needed a place to stay." Blue eyes widened,

"_Here_? What made you Fuzznuts wanna hunt in this shit hole? Wait – which 'hunting' we talkin' about?" The visitors ruffled at the horrible nickname, but neither made the attempt to correct him.

"If we wanted to do _that_ hunting, we'd stay in a hotel – hey, wait a second, I wouldn't let Demyx mate! He's far too young; he's probably still as impotent as a nine - year - old human!"

"Shut up, Meltyface!" Xaldin stared blankly at the brunette while Cid burst out laughing,

"What kind of insult is _that_?! That was bloody horrible!"

"He obviously learned from you and _him_." The emphasis was enough to quiet the blonde, Cid's expression softening for only a second before he beckons them welcome in his house. "Thank you. . ." He waved it off, heading up his winding stairs. The main room looked fit to be a garage, just concrete, wood and metal with a rugged old couch and a nice flat screen television that more than likely hasn't been used in a great while ( the only reason he had it was for the Gunner, and the occasional "alone time".)

"Ya'll can have his ol' room. . . Hey Mutt, still practicing racism?" Xaldin looked up and glowered, leaping over the railing to the second floor in one movement, the blonde rolling his eyes in reply, "Show off. That a no?"

"Vincent is close to you so he is welcome, but the _other one_ isn't. Is that clear?" Cid sighed, but nodded in agreement. The long haired man stalked into the spare room to rest after the journey here, Demyx trudging up after him. Cid patted the boy's head, who smiled apologetically in return, solemnity bright behind sea - green irises.

"Still holding the grudge, eh?"

"Yeah. . . I hope I never get in a triangle. . .How are the nights?"

"Some blood fucker's out making a name for himself, but he's got a thing for chicks so yer safe. . . you stopped playing dress up, right?" The brunette laughed and pinched the other's cheek,

"Ha, ha. Thanks a lot. I'll head out to get a feel of everything. Later, Cid. Bye Xal!"

"Stay out of trouble, Freak."


End file.
